Truth Revealed
by NikChik-11
Summary: Ned finally finds out why JoJo acts the way he does towards him. Sucky Summary just read.


"JoJo, wait! What did I say? What don't I get?" Ned yelled at his son, desperately trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. He followed the young Who as he stormed to the front door.

"Anything! You just don't understand!" JoJo shouted, opening the door and sending his father a small glare.

"Well help me understand! Why are you acting like you hate me?!"

"Cause, maybe I _do!_ Just leave me alone and get out of my life!" He slammed the door shut, turning around and running away from the house.

Tears stung at the young Who's eyes while he ran, as he willed his short little legs to move faster. He blinked hard, forcing the tears back, and slowed his pace. JoJo looked behind him, making sure that no one was following him, and walked on.

--

"I just don't get it; Why is he so mad at me? What have I done wrong?" Ned was pacing back and forth in the living room, while Sally watched him from the couch.

"Mom?" Sally turned her head to the doorway of the kitchen, to find her eldest daughter staring at her worriedly. "Is daddy okay? And where's JoJo?"

Sally gave her a reassuring smile. "Daddy's just worried, dear. And JoJo went… out."

"Where'd he go?"

Sally gave a small sigh. "We don't know, sweetheart. Watch your sisters while your father and I talk."

"Okay," The young girl said slowly, an unsure look on her face.

As soon as she was sure that her daughter was out of ear-shot, Sally stood and walked over to Ned, placing both hands on his shoulders to make him stop pacing. He looked up at her, a mixture of pain and fear showing on his face. She kissed him gently on his forehead and slowly slid her hands down his arms, finally gripping both of his hands.

"It'll be okay, honey. Just give him some time to cool off, then… we'll talk about it with him. Okay?"

Ned looked unsure. "How long until you think he'll come back?"

"Give him about an hour, and if he's not back; Go look for him."

Ned sighed, looking down at his feet then back at Sally. "Do you think he really meant that? That he hates me?"

Sally shook her head, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Of course not. He loves you, you know that."

Ned didn't reply, but still had that unsure look on his face. _Did_ JoJo really love him?

--

JoJo started for the old observatory, but--not wanting to be alone for once-- instead took a different turn and headed for Zoey's house. He kicked a rock and lowered his head, trying not to think about all the pressure his dad was putting on him about being Mayor.

_'Just tell him. He'll understand.'_ Zoey's words replayed in his head. He scoffed slightly. _'Yeah, understand like that rock.' _He thought bitterly. The more he tried not to think about everything, the more the thoughts kept coming back. He didn't really hate his dad. Then why did he say that? He felt another wave of tears make their way up, and fought to control them yet again. Why couldn't his dad just leave him alone and let him do what he wanted?

He reached Zoey's stoop and stood there for a moment, debating on whether or not he should be there. Hesitantly, he reached up and pushed the doorbell, listening to it ring within the house.

After a moment, the door slowly opened, revealing Tanya- Zoey's mom. JoJo hung his head, not wanting her to see the tears slowly making their way back up.

"Hey there JoJo… What's wrong?" She asked, apparently sensing the young Who's distress.  
He slowly looked up at her, his eyes glistening with moisture, and a sad look on his face. She knelt down to be eye-leveled with him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "JoJo, what's wrong?"

He wanted to make up an excuse, tell her that he was fine, but his voice cracked and a small sob racked his body, making him tremble; surprising them both. JoJo fell to his knees, the tears finally falling, leaving wet streaks down his fur. He rubbed his eyes furiously, wanting nothing but the tears to stop and the lump in his throat to go back down.

"Oh my…" Tanya murmured sympathetically, slowly standing up and walking to the door. "Zoey! Zoey come here, hurry!"

Wondering what was up and why her mother sounded so urgent, Zoey sprinted from couch in the living room and ran to the door.

"What? What's wro-" She stopped mid-sentence when she caught sight of JoJo, who was sitting on his knees with tears running down his face, his head bowed and eyes crammed shut. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, clinging desperately to her purple sleeveless shirt. He hated feeling this way; so helpless and broken.

Zoey rubbed JoJo's back soothingly, speaking comforting words to him. "Shhh, JoJo… It's okay…. Whatever's wrong, it's okay…. Shhh….." Tanya knelt down next to the two and placed her hand on JoJo's back, giving Zoey a confused look. Zoey returned it with a worried frown, and continued comforting her best friend.

JoJo's sobbing slowly ceased, as his grip on her shirt loosened. He hiccupped a few times, his arms finally falling limp at his sides. He kept his head hung low, not daring to look at either of the two Who's in front of him. He felt Zoey gently place her finger under his chin, slowly lifting his eyes to meet hers. She wiped away his tears with her hand and gave him a soft smile, taking his hand and helping him stand up. He shakily stood and wiped his face, sniffling a few times.

"Come on," Zoey said softly, giving his hand a squeeze and leading him inside. Tanya followed the two and closed the door gently behind them.

Zoey led JoJo to the couch, where they both sat down; Zoey staring intently at JoJo, and JoJo staring at his feet.

"JoJo… What happened? Why are you crying?" Zoey asked finally.

Finally able to find his voice, he replied, "I-I… blew up at my dad." He inwardly grimaced at how pathetic it really sounded, and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well… What did you say?"

JoJo opened his eyes and looked to the side. "I told him… I told him that I hated him."

"JoJo, you know you don't hate him."

He felt more tears well up as he fought to keep his voice from cracking. "I know and now he… he p-probably hates _m-me_…"

Zoey shook her head, taking his hand and gripping it tightly. "JoJo, don't be stupid." He looked over at her, surprised, a few stray tears running down his face. She reached up and wiped them away, her expression softening. "And quit _tearing_ yourself up like this… You're dad loves you more than anything in the _world_, and you know it."

He nodded slowly and looked back down, rubbing his face with the back of his hand, causing his wet fur to stick up in some places. Zoey smiled ever-so slightly, reaching over and smoothing it out the best she could.

"Was he pressing the Mayor thing extra-hard tonight?" She asked.

"…Yeah," JoJo admitted.

"And did you tell him you didn't want to be Mayor?"

"…No…"

"JoJo!" Zoey scolded.

"Look, I don't want him to-"

"-be disappointed in you, I know." Zoey said, sighing in exasperation. "But you're going to _have_ to, JoJo. He's got to find out sometime! Unless… You _want_ to be Mayor now…"

JoJo smirked at her and sighed slightly, rubbing at his now sore, bloodshot eyes. Tanya suddenly came in front of the two, holding a cordless phone.

"JoJo, do you want to call your parents or do you want me to?" She asked quietly.

JoJo's eyes went wide. "No, please don't call them right now. I really don't feel like going home…"

Tanya gave him a sympethetic look. "JoJo, you know they're probably worried sick."

JoJo didn't reply, but looked down at his feet again. Tanya knelt down in front of him. "Well, do you want me to just call and ask if you can spend the night?"

JoJo shook his head, not looking at her. "They'd just come and get me…" He lifted his gaze, giving her a pleading look, the lump in his throat beginning to come back. "Please. _Please_ don't call them. I really don't think I can face my dad right now."

She gave him an understanding look, then shook her head sadly. "JoJo… I know that you're upset right now, but you have to understand. Do you know how much trouble you'd get in for not coming back home? Or how worried your mom and dad must be? Think about how _they_ feel." She said softly, looking him in the eyes and holding out the phone.

JoJo sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor once more. He didn't think about that. Lifting his gaze back to hers, he gave her another pleading look. "C-can you do it for me?"

Understanding his nervousness, she dialed the number and stood, patting him lightly on the head before heading back to the kitchen.

As soon as she left, JoJo hung his head once more, hugging his knees close to his chest and burying his face into his palms. Zoey's eyebrows raised sympathetically, as she just sat there and watched her best friend hurt. Not knowing exactly what else to do or say, she looked around the room in thought, her gaze finally making it's way back to JoJo.

Slowly, she scooted closer to him, hesitantly putting her arm around his shoulders. Seeing that he wasn't pushing away she slowly laid her head atop his, rubbing his arm comfortingly. They stayed in that position for a few moments, before JoJo finally broke the silence, his voice slightly muffled.

"Zoey… What am I going to say to him?"

"Hmm?" Zoey replied, lifting her head off of his.

He glanced up at her, a giving her a desperate look. "When my dad gets here. You know he's going to want to talk about the whole argument… So, what do I tell him?"

He leaned back, relaxing his shoulders a bit, but still looking a little apprehensive. Zoey thought for a moment, then smiled softly, leaning back and resting her head against the back of the couch. "The truth." She said simply, closing her eyes as she squeezed his shoulder for reassurance.

JoJo blushed at the contact and remained silent. The truth? Could he tell his dad that he didn't want to be Mayor? What if his dad didn't accept it?

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling his eyes slowly drifting shut…

Zoey's eyes popped open when she heard faint snoring. She turned her head and found that JoJo had fallen asleep. She smirked amusedly, slowly getting up and tiptoeing to the kitchen.

--

_He heard the harsh voices. Laughing. Ridiculing. Mocking him. They were everywhere, surrounding him like a pool of bodiless hatred. He tried to open his eyes. He blinked, realizing that they were open, he just couldn't see anything. A bright light suddenly poured from the ceiling, basking him with light. He squinted against it, trying to see the people he heard laughing around him. He saw a giant, toothy smile seemingly appear out of no where, and two yellow beady eyes glare down at him. Out of the darkness, a very familiar green Who- known as Vonfrood, the chairman- emerged, towering over poor JoJo._

"You BOOB!" The green Who smirked. "You'll never amount to anything, just like your father!"

JoJo glared up at him, about to say something back. "Urlp," His eyes widened, and he gripped his throat, realizing that he couldn't talk.

Vonfrood sneered. "What's wrong? Can't talk?" He asked, as if he were asking about something as simple as the weather. "I guess that's what happens when you never use your voice! Now, what kind of Mayor is one that can't even talk?"

JoJo scowled and bared his teeth at the chairman, clutching his fists tight. His eyes widened as something the green Who said finally registered in his brain. He looked down hesitantly to find his dad's tie around his neck, the mayoral crest pinned neatly to it.

JoJo looked back up at Vonfrood, a look of pure horror crossing his features. Vonfrood merely smirked, a knowing look on his face. JoJo sank to his knees, clutching the tie tightly. He attempted to pull it off, but it was stuck. He yanked harder, but it acted as if it were attached to his neck. More taunting laughter filled JoJo's ears, and the dark room began spinning. It spun, and spun, and spun, spinning JoJo along with it. JoJo closed his eyes against the dizziness, and gripped his head tightly in pain. They spun faster and faster, until everything just stopped all at once. JoJo remained kneeled on the ground for a second, before he finally lifted his head cautiously.

It was the end of the world. Literally. Again. He was back on the balcony of his father's office, the whole Whoville council surrounding him, and his father… was no where to be found. JoJo furrowed his brow in confusion, and looked around. His gaze landed on the horn above the doorway, where Horton's frantic voice could be heard coming out of it. Knowing what he had to do, JoJo leapt onto the tom-tom drum placed in front of the door and grabbed the horn, running through the office and to the tube-like elevator. Once he made it outside he ran as fast as he could for the winding staircase in the center of town. He bit his lip, trying to run faster and faster until he bumped into something large and furry.

He fell backwards, landing on his backside, and looked up into the face of…his father. "Dad!" JoJo shouted happily, finding that he could talk again. Ned gazed down at him uninterestedly, and turned his attention back to the sky. Confused, JoJo stood, grabbing the horn as he lifted himself up. "Dad?" He tried again. Ned ignored him. JoJo tugged at his blue vest. "Dad, dad it's me! JoJo! Your son?" Ned finally looked down at him, shooting him a glare so fierce, it literally made JoJo flinch at its coldness.

"No. I have no son. I don't love people who hate me." Ned said coldly. JoJo gaped up at his dad, moisture slowly finding it's way to his eyes. JoJo shook his head slowly, still staring up at Ned; who was still glaring at him, the expression looking strange and foreign on his father's usually cheerful face.  
JoJo gasped as he was slowly lifted up, up into the sky. Up and away from Whoville. He began to struggle against the unseen force that was pulling him upward, but eventually gave in to it. He looked down helplessly at all the Who's below him, as the tears still fell silently down his face. He suddenly felt hot. Unbearably hot. He looked at the mist around him to find that the sky had turned an unnatural color of brown. Screams and shrieks rang out suddenly, making him snap his attention back to the town below him.

He gasped audibly at the sight before him. The Who's in Whoville were all boiling… in a scalding hot brown liquid. JoJo scanned the crowd apprehensively for his family, and nearly threw up as he saw his mother and a couple of his sisters sink below the surface of the bubbling ooze, screaming their lungs out in pain. Tears now falling faster and harder, sobs racking his small body he continued watching until he caught sight of his dad again. Ned stood atop the highest point in Whoville, trying desperately to escape the boiling hot liquid. JoJo watched as his dad's feet touched the ooze, causing him to scream in agonizing pain. The boiling brown lava soon overtook the whole town, leaving nothing but an ocean of bubbling brown goo behind.

JoJo sobbed loudly as he tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop watching. The town, it was completely destroyed. His family, they were gone. And Zoey… He buried his face in his hands, crying harder than he ever had in his entire life. Why? Why couldn't I save them? Why couldn't I have died instead?

"WHY?!" JoJo screamed into the sky, sobbing. 

--

"WHY?! WHY?! WHYYYY?!"

"JoJo, JOJO WAKE UP!"

JoJo snapped his eyes open wide, Zoey's face coming into focus inches above his own. Zoey gave him an extrememly worried look, moving to give him some space. JoJo sat up, panting heavily and broke out in a cold sweat. Clamping a hand over his mouth, he got up hurriedly and ran to the bathroom.

Zoey, quite alarmed and unnerved at the state JoJo had just woke up in, hurriedly followed him down the hallway. She stopped at the doorway when she heard him gag and begin vomiting. Once the awful sound stopped she hesitantly walked into the bathroom, to find JoJo sitting on the floor holding his head. She walked over and timidly put a hand on his trembling shoulder. He flinched, starting to shake even worse. Zoey's eyes suddenly filled with tears, and she removed her hand. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. So broken and upset…

Tanya, hearing all the noise from the kitchen, rushed into the bathroom alarmed. "What? What happened, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, h-he just woke up like this, and I-I don't…I-I'm not sure if…" She sighed and wiped away the stray tears falling down her face and looked back at JoJo.

--

JoJo rocked himself back and forth on the cold tile floor, still holding his aching head and trying to conrtol the tears that were streaming down his face for what seemed like the millionth time that night… Why was he so upset over this? It was just a dream... A really, really _horrible_ dream.

He sniffled and was broken out of his thoughts by someone lifting his head up suddenly. A cold, wet towel was pushed against his forehead, and another was wiping away his tears. He groaned softly and rested his head against the wall behind him. Wait, where was he again? And why did his head hurt so badly?

Slowly, he cracked open an eye, and closed it again against the bright florescent lights of the bathroom he was sitting in. He groaned again and lolled his head to the side, letting it rest against something soft. He jumped, startled, when the thing he was resting on moved slightly, and began brushing his dampened hair out of his face. He cracked open his eyes once more, letting a very familiar Who come into focus.

"Z-Z-Zoey?"

She smiled gently at him, her eyes shining with worry. He turned his head slightly in front of him, to find that Tanya was dampening his face with the towel.

"W-wah..?" He murmured, squinting at her.

"JoJo, you must've had a really bad dream. You just woke up with this fever, and, and…" She drifted off, not knowing what else to say. JoJo nodded, knowing perfectly well that he had a bad dream.

"My h-head… Is killing…me…" JoJo said softly, closing his eyes in pain. Tanya nodded and handed him a Whospirin. He gratefully took it and swallowed it down, not even waiting for her to get him a glass of water.

The doorbell suddenly rang, starling all three of them. Tanya went to answer it, and came back seconds later…with JoJo's dad. JoJo stared up at him with a fearful expression, expecting him to start yelling. Much to his surprise, Ned rushed over and hugged him.

"Oh JoJo… You had us so worried. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I was checking up at the observatory…"

"Why do you care anyway?" JoJo asked, his headache slowly fading do a dull ache in the back of his head. Ned furrowed his brow in confusion, as Tanya and Zoey quietly left the two alone.

"JoJo, of course I care. You're my only son and I _care_ about you." He said firmly.

JoJo felt the tears make their way back up again, but somehow managed to contain them. "No you don't. All you care about is handing down your stupid mayoral tradition that I don't even _want_!"

Ned's face turned surprised, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but JoJo cut him off, standing up and balling up his fists in anger.

"Zoey's been telling me for months to tell you, and you know what? I think I will. I don't want to be Mayor, I don't want to be one of the greats; I couldn't even be _compared_ to them dad! I mean, seriously, do I look Mayor material?! I've always hated your job, ever since you started talking about handing it down to me when I was 11." He glared at his now very shocked father. "Didn't you ever notice that I fell silent after that? Do you even know _why_ I stopped talking? It's cause I didn't want to disappoint _you_!" His glare softened as he hung his head, not daring to look up into his dad's saddened eyes.

"All I ever wanted…" He whispered. "Was for you to be…_proud_ of me."

The tears now stung at his sore eyes, but he wouldn't dare let them fall. Not in front of his dad. A tender hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, and another hand touched his chin, lifting it up so that he was staring directly into his father's eyes.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, son. I never meant to do that to you. To make you feel that way. All I wanted was the best for you, I just never knew what 'the best' was." He paused, taking a breath. "I just want you to know, that you've made me the proudest father in the _world_, and I love you."

JoJo was now taking in several deep breaths, trying not to show weakness in front of his dad by crying. The tears were burning his bloodshot eyes, and the lump in his throat just wouldn't go down no matter how many times he swallowed. Slowly, he hung his head again, leaning forward and resting it against Ned's vest. Ned looked surprised for a moment, but his face softened in sympathy as JoJo's shoulders began to heave in silent sobs. Ned picked him up gently, allowing JoJo to bury his face into his shoulder. Ned sat down with JoJo on the floor, wrapping his arms around the boy in a reassuring embrace.

JoJo sniffled, seemingly having no more tears left in his little body. He struggled to stay awake as his eyelids began drooping involuntarily. He didn't want to fall asleep again, but he was so tired… Before he could stop himself, he closed his eyes drifting into a light slumber.

Ned watched as his son slowly drifted to sleep, his head resting tiredly against his father's shoulder. _'All that crying must've tuckered him out…'_ he thought some-what guiltily. He gently stood up, trying not to disturb his sleeping son.

The Mayor wandered into the kitchen, where he found the Tanya and Zoey sitting at the table looking worried. Upon hearing him enter they looked up, relief spreading across both of their faces. JoJo mumbled something in his sleep, and turned his head towards them.

_'Aw…'_ Zoey thought, watching as he slept peacefully against his dad's shoulder.

"Thank you." Ned whispered quietly. "For _everything_." He added, turning to Zoey.

Zoey, knowing that he meant about the Mayor thing, smiled softly. "You're welcome."

Ned returned her smile, then glanced at JoJo. "I guess I'd better get him home. Sally's probably worried herself sick…" He chuckled slightly. "Thanks again, Tanya. For all that you've done for him."

She waved it off, smiling gently. "It's nothing, Mr. Mayor. He's become like a son to me too. You're very lucky to be the dad of such a sweet kid."

Ned smiled at his sleeping son and whispered. "I know…"

--

Once Ned finally got JoJo back home, the poor young Who was still asleep. Ned closed the front door carefully behind him, and walked towards the stairs, not noticing that Sally was still up in the living room until she walked up behind him.

"So you found him?" She asked apprehensively. Ned turned around and nodded, looking down at their son who was snuggled up against him like a little kid.

"Aw," Sally said, pushing back JoJo's bangs and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "Our sweet little boy,"

Ned grunted. "He's… not so little anymore, hon'. Lemme go put him to bed, okay?"

Sally chuckled and nodded. Ned turned around and began climbing up the stairs until he reached JoJo's room. He opened the door and walked over to the bed, pushing back the covers and laying JoJo down against the mattress. He pulled the covers up over the boy's shoulders, and gently kissed the top of his head. He gazed down softly at his son, before turning away and heading back for the door. Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, he heard a soft voice say;

"I love you too, dad."

--


End file.
